Penance
Penance, The Judge is a Ring of Darkness Superboss. It is summoned by placing the Perfect Mark of Darkness in the Ring of Darkness. How to Summon Unlock Ring of Darkness using the Holy Ank. Defeat all 16 Dark Eidolons and sell their Marks to any vendor to unlock Perfect Mark of Darkness in the Bazaar. Bazaar description: "Ultimate Power". Price: 250.000 Gil, 10 Crystal Shards. Buy the Mark. Place the Mark in the Ring to summon Penance. Battle * Penance is a two-phase Superboss that consists of a Main Body and two arms (left and right). * Destroying the arms turns them "offline" for 30 seconds, making them invulnerable and fully regenerating their hp. After 30 seconds they turn active again. * The Main Body can only be damaged while both arms are "offline". Upon destruction the Main Body transforms into its second phase. Penance looses its Passive Effects: Hardness Physical/Magical. Penance gains its ultimate Attack: Judgement Day. It will start channeling it while both arms are aktive. If both arms are active for 8 seconds Penance uses Judgement day, dealing lethal damage to everyone in the Ring of Darkness area. Upon defeat of the Main Body (second phase) the arms disappear and the battle is won. Stats *Base value at 100% Handicap. Skills Main Body Flare - 4000 direct damage, 3000 area damage, slow. Ultima - high DMG, large AOE. Wave Fist (Modified Version) - 10000 damage, 1 second stun. Local Quake - 375 damage, 7 second stun. Only Phase 2: Judgement Day - channelling 8 seconds (if both arms are aktive) -> Kills all Players In the Ring of Darkness Area. Passive Effects: Adrenaline, Ailment Defense, Last Stand, Spellbreaker, (Only phase 1: Hardness Physical/Magical). Left Arm Slow Dispel Passive Effects: Right Arm Haste Protect Shell Passive Effects: Strategy Penance can be little trouble when facing him with a group of 3 or more Players. A "classic setup" Healer; Tank; DD. Priest (watch out left arm can Dispel); DK, Squire, Monk, HS (all Penance parts have Fortified armor, choose ur attack type respectively); both physical and magical dmg work against him (try to dispel his Haste, Protect, Shell with dispel Tonics). Phase 1: Try to kill both arms at the same time to maximise dmg on the main Body. Burst The Body with all you got (Try not to use to much of your burst potential on the Arms). Phase 2: Only one Arm should be alive at all times. Again Try to harmonise their Offline times. Suspend the killing blow on the 2. Arm while the first one regenerates. Switch back to the "freshly regenerated" Arm for ~5 seconds before finishing off the 2 Arm. (Penance will stop auto attacking while both arms are Active to channel Judgement Day). Helpful Info: * If Judgement day poses any trouble, adjust with: Life Staffs, Prophet Ultimate, Ninja Ultimate, Lancer Jump (mid air during Judgement Day will allow you to ignore its dmg) * This fight becomes significantly easier with Dispel Tonics, Tome of the Breaker (deprotect), Book of Phantasm (Deshell). * Using Virus on the Main Body if it drops low (30% hp) can circumvent some of his passive Effects. Drops * Maximillian - Artifact Plate Armor 100% (50% Chance if defeated in the Arena) * several Crystal Shards Chronicles Summoner Title: Final Arbiter +25% Summon base Stats Unlocks Battle Arena Team "Der Richter" for the Dimensional Cup. If he shows he will always be the final battle of the Cup (listed as the last competitor when starting the Cup). After encountering the Team for the first time the Battle unlocks on Battle Organizer Limma. Category:Superboss Category:Hidden Category:Ring of Darkness